fans II
by kimuchiki rhapsodos
Summary: genesis rhapsodos meets up with his fans..what will happen from here on?


Fans part II

Kimuchiki: hey guys! Welcome to the show!

Genesis: yes yes and today we will show you the continuation of her previous fan fiction entry entitled "fans"

Kimuchiki: erm... You don't have to be all formal and all!

Genesis: I am not being formal!!!

Kimuchiki: uhuh... Of course you aren't being formal!!

Genesis: thank you!

Kimuchiki: by the way, I will be posting pictures of genesis wearing the "got dumbapples?" t- shirt

Genesis: no!!!!

Kimuchiki: anyway, this is the second part of fans an-

Zack: I am in it again! Right?

-Audience applause-

Kimuchiki: yes you are zack

Genesis: y the way, where is sephiroth?

Zack: oh he went to the salon to straighten his hair

Kimuchiki: -sigh- he is always disappearing!

Zack: I dunno why

Kimuchiki: well, whatever we will have to punish him right genesis?-pokes genesis' eyeball-

Genesis: hey! Why'd you poke my eye!!!!

Kimuchiki: I don't know! I find it. Shiny! Hehehe

Genesis: you are freaking me out!!!!

Kimuchiki: hehe well.. I dunno why!

Zack: ahahaha! Genesis got poked in the eyeball!!!

Genesis: it's not funny!!-Teary eyed-

Kimuchiki: oil! Oil! Zack! Let's not tease genesis!

Genesis; whatever! Just start the fanfic!

Zack: _note: Kimuchiki doesn't own ME, or genesis we all belong to square enix thank you very much_

Genesis: but this fanfic is her idea! And-

Kimuchiki: say it!

Genesis: she doesn't really torture me –covering his poked eye-

Kimuchiki: thank you! Now roll the tape!

Zack: yes ma'am

Genesis: for the nth time! This isn't a movie!

_**-FANS PART II-**_

"WOW! He is really doing better than we expected!" says zack to sephiroth "hmm, you may be right! Maybe he forgot that he hates his fans!" sephiroth replied "yeah our right! He seems nicer now! Maybe it's because of the dumbapple you threw at him earlier "zack tells sephiroth while looking at genesis but sephiroth only replied with a smile.

"Genesis! Please sign this for my sister!" One of the red leather fans asked genesis." Uh yes sure *_I have to pretend that I am happy that they are here! It's for my own god anyway*_." Heeeeeey girls! Do you want to be a fan of zack fair instead? Im waaaaaaaay more famous than him!" zack interrupts." Uh no thanks we'd prefer genesis" says he leader of red leather "uh…" zack, being very disappointed looked at cloud "what? "Cloud asks "nothing" zack replied

"genesis, we would love to have you on our photo shoot today" says the red leather president" uh sorry but=" "he would love to go!" interrupts ,surprised in what his friend said, pulled sephiroth's shoulder guard so hard that it could get off already." Hey! What was that for?" asks sephiroth" what the hell are you trying to do?! I cant stand another minute with these girls anymore! They are torturing me!" complains genesis "hmm I thought you like them?" Says sephiroth. "And what made you think that?" asks genesis "hmm I don't Know I thought you are enjoying their company! Because they are not torturing you and all" replies sephiroth" please! The only reason why they are not yet torturing me is because you,3rd class and puppy are here!" exclaims genesis "hey stop calling me a puppy!" interrupts zack" shut up!" shouts genesis "you wanna do this the hard way or the easy way?" asks sephiroth "no! I won't do the photo shoot!" says genesis "fine have it your way?"Sephiroth turns around and snaps his fingers. This time not only did zack and cloud held both of his arms in his back, but angeal also helped them.

"So are we gonna do this the hard way or the easy way?"Sephiroth asks genesis." no!" says the angry genesis "fine have it your way" says sephiroth getting something from his pocket. "What's that?" asks genesis "a dumbapple" replies sephiroth "for what?" Asks genesis "you will see" replies sephiroth. Sephiroth, with no mercy at all, hit the dumbapple on genesis' forehead again, so hard that his forehead had a red mark." Take him away zack" demands sephiroth "yes sir!" replies zack "oh my! What happened to genesis? Did you get that on video Sarah?" asks the red leather president" yeah I caught it on video Amy" says Sarah, the official media president of red leather "good, good. Uh Mr. sephiroth what will we do with an unconscious genesis rhapsodos?" asks Amy, the leader of red leather " take pictures of him unconscious then when he wakes up do the photo shoot already, we will need him before 1 am tonight" explains sephiroth "huh? Are you sure that's okay seph?" asks zack "yes it is okay I have director Lazard's approval to command genesis in this mission, so technically I'm the one in charge of genesis' mission and I have been allowed to use force if he resists" replies sephiroth while doing his cool pose on the wall smiling "oh okay then as long as its legal" says zack

"u-h s-sir? What am I suppose to do?" asks cloud, very nervous because he is facing THE Sephiroth, his hero and his role model, even if he hangs out with him " you follow the red leather girls and you keep watch on genesis, if he does anything suspicious contact me immediately" says Sephiroth " well im off to lunch im hungry you know! Oh and zack come with me , you still have to finish your paperwork" says Angeal pulling zack away from the red leather fans "b-but!!" zack doing his puppy dog pout " haha that wont work on me zack now come on!" says angeal " fine.. but I have to eat too you know!" replies zack "yes and if you finish your paperwork early, I will give you a special treat!" says angeal, while pulling zack's arm going out " oh boy! Oh boy! What is it? Tell me! Tell me!" asks zack following angeal outside" hmm you will see" says angeal, now his silhouette and zack's silhouette fading sephiroth who was listening to their conversation was interrupted by Amy " u sir? May we leave now?" asks Amy "uh yes of course" sephiroth replies "thank you sir" says Diana the vice president of red leather

-_**to be continued-**_

_**_________________________________________________________________________________________**_

Kimuchiki: hey!! Why is there another to be continued huh genesis?

Genesis: because the next chapter is really the spine tingling one!

Kimuchiki: it aint that bad!

Genesis: says the girl who plucks my feather every now and then!

Kimuchiki: hey it aint my fault your wing is shedding!

Zack: haha he is like a lion whose mane is shedding! But its genesis' wing that's shedding

-Zack and Kimuchiki both laughing-

Genesis: its not funny! it looks dramatic when some of m feathers fall!!

Zack: yeah! Dramatic shedding!

Kimuchiki: ahahaha yeah dramatic shedding!

Zack" well I have to go! I have to met up with aerith!

Kimuchiki: oh yeah sure!

-audience bye!!-

Zack: bye guys! And buy dramatic shredder!

Genesis: im not listening!

Kimuchiki: anyway, we have some new notes from our genesis Q and A

Genesis: mmm okay

Kimuchiki: yes and just a few more days and we will be starting the Q and A already

Genesis: yes yes

Kimuchiki: well that's it for now! Bye!

Genesis: hey what about yours truly?

Kimuchiki: oh yeah genesis come here! I will need you

Genesis: for what?

Kimuchiki: I need you to help me find ryuuk

Genesis: who's ryuuk?

Kimuchiki: oh he is the shinigami from deathnote

Genesis: what about him?

Kimuchiki: well I cant find my ryuuk plushy and we have to play dissect ryuuk and sword fight with Mr. Christmas bear

Genesis:-sighs- I know what they feel

Kimuchiki: hey? Did you say something?

Genesis: no

Kimuchiki: oh and by the way, I will need you to Move my bed tonight because I can't find my sharpener

Genesis oh look! A sephiroth crisis core play arts edition doll!!-Points at the sky-

Kimuchiki: where?-turns around-

-Genesis trying to escape-

-Kimuchiki effortlessly raises her arm and snaps her fingers-

Kimuchiki: get him!

-out of nowhere a bunch of shin ra men glomp genesis

Kimuchiki: nice try though, now come on!

Genesis: fine I surrender!

Kimuchiki: good good gen!

Genesis: don't cal me that!

-Kimuchiki and genesis walks out of the studio while Kimuchiki is fixing genesis' hair-

**-last words from our awesome deviant artist, Kimuchiki!-**

"_Like I said before, I don't really torture genesis!"_

"_Yeah she doesn't really torture me, it's just to entertain you awesome readers!"_

"_See?"_

-genesis trying to make a "help me" sign

"_Haha nice try your giving me a bad name!"_

**NEXT TIME :GENESIS RHAPSODOS APOLOGIZES TO RED LEATHER FOR HIS BAD BEHAVIOR!,WHAT WILL HAPPEN TO SEPHIROTH NOW THAT GENESIS KNOWS ABOUT THE DUMBAPPLE DILLEMA?THE ZACK SHOW, COMING SOON! LESSONS WITH GENESIS, COMING SOON! ASK SEPHIROTH, COMING SOON!**

**-DON'T MISS IT!-GOT PROBLEMS? ASK SEPHIROTH! JUST SEND IT TO ME IN A FORM OF A NOTE ENTITLED SEPHIROTH!! AND YOUR NAME WILL BE FEATURED ON THE FANFIC WITH YOUR PROBLEM1 AND YOU CAN CHANGE IT TO ANONYMOUS IF YOU WANT TO!!!**

**GENESIS RHAPSODOS, ANGEAL HEWLEY, ZACK FAIR,CLOUD STRIFE,SEPHIROTH, RED LEATHER© SQUARE ENIX**

**AMY, SARAH, DIANA ARE JUST MAKE BELIEVE CHARACTERS BY KIMUCHIKI**

**IDEA© KIMUCHIKI A.K.A ME! **


End file.
